


Sleazy Coach

by BrashTrash (negannookie)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheerleader! Carl Grimes, Coach! Negan, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negannookie/pseuds/BrashTrash
Summary: Negan found a cheerleader costume on a run. Carl learns the value of proper stretching and warmups.





	Sleazy Coach

" _Coach_.." Carl purred, stepping out of the bathroom. Negan's jaw nearly hit the floor. The things that kid could do to him...

 

"I'm ready for my lesson. Oh.. it's just you and me today?" He asked, feigning shock. "Where is everyone?"

Negan smirked. He'd gotten off easy with his part of dressing up. He wore a simple polo from his days as an actual coach, however since those days, he'd bulked up a bit. The shirt was tight in all the right places now. It was unbuttoned on top, revealing a patch of salt and pepper chest hair. To match were some loose jogging pants, and a pair of comfortably worn out sneakers.

"Thought we'd do a private lesson today. Just us."  

Carl couldn't breathe when he saw Negan, all lean muscled arms and soft skin and swagger. He almost felt a bit insecure now. Negan was eyeing him up like prey, mouthing the silver whistle around his neck like a horse chomping the bit. He looked down at his clipboard and smiled.

"Alright. Front and center, Grimes. We're gonna start off with a few easy stretches."  


Negan had dragged home an old cheerleader costume on a run. Of course, it was just Carl's size, and of course, Negan offered him some private lessons. Carl would have been lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous for Negan to see him in the outfit, but he was a former coach, after all. A professional. Besides, it could be fun.

Blue slouch socks came up just above Carl's knees, exposing his soft thighs. A ridiculously short, dark indigo skirt hung around his waist, just barely brushing the black boyshorts underneath. The top was equally skimpy; it sat well above his belly button, exposing his toned tummy. The thin, white fabric didn't even hide his hard nipples, which Negan was steadily eyeing up. Topping off the look, Carl had his long hair tied back in a high, bouncy ponytail, a blue ribbon holding it together. He'd even used a touch of lip gloss to really pull this all together. If Negan looked like a sleazy high school coach, Carl definitely looked every inch the innocently slutty cheerleader.

"Now, lie down on the mat, on your back. We're going to start out working your legs."

Carl nodded, assuming the new pose on the floor, on the blanket he'd laid out. His skirt rode up some, and his breath hitched when he saw Negan staring. He was already painfully hard, and he wondered how long Negan would want to play around. Right now, he sure seemed to enjoy the view.

"I'm gonna slowly roll it backwards. If you feel any pain, you just let me know."

"Y-yes, coach." Carl fumbled with his words at the feeling of Negan's big, warm hand on his exposed leg. 

He started with the left, pushing it back toward Carl very gently. He could see up Carl's skirt, where his cock strained against spandex panties. He felt the muscles become tighter as he drew Carl's leg towards his body, and flex as he straightened it out. This earned a slight grunt from Carl.

"I'm not hurting you, right? Gotta stretch out those hamstrings before we can get into the more.. serious training."

Carl shook his head. Negan let his leg go, stroking his thigh just a bit. It could have been a professional gesture, or absent-minded, but Carl knew better. He was eager to do the other leg, this time letting his hand linger on the tender flesh for just a little longer. Negan cleared his throat.

"Can you do a split?" Negan chuckled.

Carl shook his head again, biting his lip. "N-not yet. Will you teach me??

"We'll work up to that." he explained, kneeling down between Carl's legs. "I'm gonna keep slowly stretching you. You let me know if anything hurts, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Carl giggled.

He took one of Carl's legs in either hand and began to slowly spread them away from Carl. He was certainly flexible. Negan scooted up closer. That was when Carl suddenly became hyper aware of the situation. His face flushed. Negan was spreading his legs wide, pressed up against him with a massive hard on, looking up his tiny skirt.

"Are you _sure_ this is part of the lesson?"

Without any warning, Negan tugged off his panties and flipped up his skirt.

"Fuck, kid, I couldn't wait any longer. Let's hurry this up before anyone comes in here, huh?" he laughed. "Don't wanna get caught... Taking your innocence, usin' you."

"Mm, yes please."

Negan hurriedly pulled down his joggers and began to stroke himself. He was really getting into this. Something about how close it was to his old life, he guessed. Except now he got to taste the forbidden fruit, to take whatever he wanted without consequence. The willing, nubile badass in front of him sweetened the pot, too. If it was anyone else, one of his real former students that had propositioned him, he wouldn't have cared. But this was Carl Grimes, staring up at him full of a lust that he was sure wasn't just hormones. 

"You did the warm-ups I assigned you for home, right?" he asked, spitting on his hand and resuming stroking.

"Mhm, I did. I really enjoyed it."

He pressed up against Carl's tight, pink pucker. Sure enough, he was well stretched and a little lubed up.

"Ohh," he cooed, "you sure the hell did. My best student. Relax your muscles.."

He carefully slid home, not about to break his precious little cheerleader now. It was hard not to ram himself right in, but he hadn't brought proper lube. Carl was already wincing a bit, the struggle of getting used to Negan's size very real. As Negan pulled off, he looked down, eyes wide. He could see where Carl was stretched out rather obscenely around him, wide open and trying to accommodate him. It almost made Negan feel bad, until he pulled backwards. The way Carl's ass clung to him on the backstroke like a wet t-shirt, so exquisitely tight, made him feel as ruthless as ever.

"Mmm, keep it loose back there. Shoulda got you warmed up better. I know it's big, huh?"

Carl nodded, almost tearful. 

He tilted Carl's hips just a fraction of an inch, thrusts still slow. When Negan grazed that sweet spot, it was like a switch flipped in Carl. If the way Carl was digging his heels into the small of Negan's back was any indication, he was ready. 

  
"So big, so, so big. Feels so good, oh, coach Negan, please.. Harder.."

Negan's flipped his own switch when he heard the word "coach" pass those full lips. He finally gave in, slamming his hips forward. It was too tight and hot to wait any longer, especially with a partner that was begging for his cock. It was too much, he was too close. He reached up under his skirt to jerk himself off, already finding himself leaking precum.

Negan laced his fingers with Carl's, bringing their hands up over the boy's head. Their kisses were hardly anything but teeth, and Negan swallowed every little squeak and moan he drew out of Carl. When Negan moved to bite his neck, Carl lost it, letting out a high pitched whine. He came all over his pleated skirt, a little dripping down his softening cock. 

Negan let himself finish, plowing Carl in earnest now. With each punishing thrust into Carl's oversensitive body, he felt himself grow closer. He also heard Carl making tiny noises, and felt him buck up against the overstimulation. There was only one place he felt like blowing his load. Filling Carl. Owning him.

"You want me to fill you up? Huh? Fill you full of my hot cum?" Negan began, just knowing how crazy he could drive Carl talking like that.

"Mhmmm.. yes, yeah, do it!" he struggled to string the words together.

He looked like a real ditz now. His eye was rolled back and half lidded, his lips bitten and swollen from the rough kisses, his mouth just hanging open as he panted. Negan thumbed a stray tear away from the corner of his eye, then repeated the gesture on his uncovered socket, if only for the symmetry.

"Alright, alright, kid." he chuckled. 

He made sure he was balls deep into Carl before filling him up. As he did, he dug his blunted nails into Carl's hip, elicting a squeal. As Negan emptied into him, Carl went limp, bangs falling over his face. Negan brushed them aside.

"That was amazing.. you're so good, baby, so good.." he mumbled between sloppy, tender kisses. "My little badass.. radass.. tight ass.. sunshine boy, oh, Carl.."

Carl smiled against Negan's lips. 

"Did I do good?" he asked softly. Poor thing was so disheveled. Ponytail slipping out, pink lip gloss smeared on his cheek, skirt lopsided, one sock down falling down below his knee; he was a hot little mess.

"Oh, you did  _so_ good, baby." Negan reassured. "S'get you to the shower."


End file.
